It's Only the Beginning
"It's Only the Beginning" is the fourth episode of Season 1 of V. It aired on November 24, 2009. Synopsis Erica runs down into a parking lot when Georgie is shot. As she looks over him, Ryan approaches her with a pistol and shoots. Fourteen Hours Earlier The Resistance meeting with Erica, Georgie, Ryan, and Jack is underway. Father Jack is grateful for the information Georgie and Ryan contains. Georgie says he narrowly escaped death when he discovered the Visitors, but they killed his family. He wants to retaliate against the Visitors for the warehouse by capturing a V and showing its reptilian face, or by attacking directly, an action the resistance group cannot support or face retaliation from the Vs. Erica is becoming more suspicious of Ryan, who says he has been against the Visitors for longer than Georgie and knows more about them. Georgie says there is no need to be suspicious of him. Ryan leaves with Georgie, who inquires why Ryan didn't reveal his identity. Ryan is upset that Georgie is discussing skinning an alien. Upon the discovery of Dale's death, Anna instructs Joshua to assemble his team for interrogation. Erica researches Ryan with her FBI database, but turns up empty. Tyler walks in, and wants to discuss something. Erica asks for a couple of minutes, so Tyler turns on the television. Anna and Chad are talking about the healing centers. Valerie is also watching the same program. Ryan catches a part when Anna reveals the impending release of a super vitamin injection, which prevents things like cancer and the effects of aging. The Visitors still don't have a cure for the common cold. Erica makes time to speak with Tyler, who is about to discuss Lisa. Ryan calls up, and Tyler storms out. Ryan wants to meet. Ryan meets up with the Erica, Georgie, and Jack, and tells them what the injection really is. Ryan provides Erica with the names that he can remember of those working on the injection. Most are dead, but Peter Combs turns up alive. Tyler meets with his therapist, Valerie, and discusses how great the Vs are, and his issue with his mother. Valerie is interested in the healing centers, but laments the wait. Tyler lets her know he can get her to the front of the line. Tyler's jacket transmits the whole conversation to Anna and Lisa. Marcus thanks Chad for doing the story on the healing centers. Chad replies that he had little choice, if he wanted an interview with Anna. Chad watches, amazed, as a machine beams away an injury on a patient's arm. Erica, Jack, Ryan and Georgie assemble to apprehend Combs. Erica calls Georgie, but he doesn't pick up his phone. Since Joshua hasn't determined who the assassin is, Anna tells him and David to gather their crew. David, also a member of the Fifth Column, worries about Joshua's safety, and advises him to leave the ship. As Combs emerges from class, Georgie ambushes him, threatening to gut him, and shoots at him. Combs shoots back, striking Georgie. The rest of the crew hears the shots and come to the scene. Ryan shoots Combs, while Jack takes Georgie to his car. Combs takes a Suicide Pill after calling Ryan a traitor, and disintegrates into ashes. Erica realizes Ryan's a Visitor. Chad is filmed getting a scan for his report on the healing centers. He asks Marcus if he can interview more people, and Marcus turns him down. Jack patches Georgie up. He was in Iraq. Ryan explains the suicide pill and the Fifth Column to Erica. They find an invoice in Combs' paperwork that may keep them on the trail. Joshua and David have assembled the medical staff. Anna addresses them, revealing that she knows one is the assassin, and that person must volunteer themself, or an innocent will be made an example of. Just as Joshua is about to volunteer, David does, saying, "Long Live the Fifth Column." Joshua is presented the honor of skinning the traitor. Tyler visits with Lisa on the Mothership. Lisa wants Tyler to meet her mother. Concerned that he's in trouble, Tyler is surprised to learn that Lisa's mother is Anna. Ryan, Erica and Jack visit a shipping company, lead there by the invoice. Erica lures the security guard out, and Ryan dispatches with him. Knowing it's an undercover V facility, Ryan works the communications to evacuate it, buying them a little time. Anna shows Tyler the engine room - the first human to see it. Joshua is extremely reluctant to skin his buddy, but David talks him into it. Joshua picks up a scalpel, and a blood-curdling scream is heard. Ryan, Erica and Jack find a room with a few mummified bodies. They've been experimented on. Ryan finds the vitamin shot. The group realizes the vitamin shots are being mixed into flu vaccine, ready to go out. They discuss human predictability - the urgent need to get the flu shot, while being suspicious of the vitamin shot, which will probably be harmless. They decide to destroy the flu shots. Valerie learns her heart condition can be healed, instead of just a new prescription. Also something else. Ryan, Erica and Jack have company. Ryan runs a self-destruct program on the V computer. They leave, and the warehouse explodes. Marcus confronts Chad. His body scan revealed an impending aneurysm. Chad wants a second opinion. Marcus reveals Chad's entire medical history, as revealed by his own body. Anna addresses the entire crew of the mothership, expressing positive statements. There is a glow, and everyone is mesmerized. Tyler witnesses the event, and its effect on Lisa, asking her about it. She says that Anna gave them Bliss. Valerie reveals to Ryan that she's pregnant. Jack, back at the church, opens a cabinet and pulls out a handgun. He puts it back, and hears a noise. Turning around, expecting Father Travis, Jack sees someone else. He tells him to leave, but instead the man, a Visitor from the warehouse, and impales Jack in the gut with his weapon. Travis calls from another room, and the Visitor leaves. Erica returns home, sees Tyler's not home, and sees on the computer an invitation to go to the mothership. She calls him, but he ignores the call, watching the New York skyline with Anna and Lisa. Panning out from the Earth, past Solar planets, a cloud, empty space, and then approximately the same in reverse, the camera reveals a massive fleet of spacecraft apparently heading toward Earth, presumably from the Visitors' planet. Category:2009 Season 1